First Date
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Yugi's first time on a date with Tea


A/N: This was my first Yu Gi Oh! Story I have ever done. I wrote it when I was 11 and I looking over some floppies when I found this story. I Remember I wrote it after reading this story chapter called "Aww Craps" I think it was chapter 10 and chp. 10 was about Yugi and Téa going on a date. I change the title of my story from Yugi's First Time on a Date with Téa! to "First Date" I'm going to leave this story just the way it is only with the title. Enjoy!

Love's Tough

Chp.1

First Date

Part 1 by DSL

It was Friday and Téa left school quickly but not because it was the weekend but because she had a question on her mind. Téa was trying to find out who she really loved Yugi or Yami?

"_This is so confusing!"_ Téa said in her mind. _"I mean, I thought that I was in love with Yami but when there is a girl around Yugi well I would get **jealous**! So who am I really in love with?"_

As Téa was thinking about this question someone shouted her name.

"Hey Téa, wait up!"

It was Yugi. The girl smiled, _"perfect."_

"Hey Yugi, what's up?"

"What's up? You're the one that left in a rush. So maybe I'm supposed to ask you that question?"

Téa giggled. "I guess you caught me there Yugi. Hey Yugi…"

"Yes Téa." Yugi answered.

"We haven't gone out and we've been friends for years so I was hoping maybe… tomorrow we can go see a movie or have dinner? You're choice."

Yugi's eyes widened with surprise because he was the one who wanted to ask **HER** out!

"That sounds great! So… should I pick you up at…?"

"6:30 would be nice!" Téa said completing the sentence.

"Okay, then 6:30 it is. So see you then." Yugi said. Téa could easily see that Yugi was blushing.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Then she gave him a wink.

(And every time Téa winked at him he would flush.)

"Okay Téa, see' a later."

They walked away and each teen had something in their mind.

Téa thought that this is a test to see if she loved Yugi. But Yugi didn't need to see if he liked her because he already knew that he loved her more than just a friend. At first Yugi was so excited but then Yugi sighed.

_/ I thought you would be excited on your date with Téa. /_

_/ Oh, Yami it's you. /_

_/ Yes, who else would be talking to you/_

_/ You just surprised me that's all//_

_Yami rolled his eyes. /What's wrong/_

_/ Look, I'm very excited but very nervous. I've never **gone** **out **before. I don't know what to do on a date and how about if I feel like I want to kiss her. And Téa is very important to me and this can be my upper hand. /_

_/Upper hand/_

_/You know… show Téa how much I like her by impressing her. /_

_Yami laughed lightly. /Yugi, if Téa didn't like you then she wouldn't have asked you out. /_

_/Please Yami!... help me on this. /_

_/Alright Yugi…tomorrow I will teach you about dating. /_

Yugi smiled_/Thanks Yami. /_

_/I'm here to help Yugi /_

It was Saturday at 2:00pm and Yugi left the house and Yami began teaching.

_/ Well Yugi, let's start on what to do on a date. Tell the lady how they look. Pretend I'm Téa…what would say to me/_

Yugi took a deep breathe but it was hard to say what he wanted to say since Yami looked nothing like Téa plus he felt a little silly saying this to a pharaoh, _/Téa, you're look' in beautiful tonight._

_/That's a start. /_

_/Thanks. But Yami…I… the real reason I wanted to come here was because I wanted to buy Téa a gift. /_

Yami smiled._ /Smart thinking Yugi, what do you plan on buying Téa/_

Yugi thought for a minute and said, _/I'm not sure but all I know is that is has to be **prefect**. /_

So he started looking around the city; trying to find the prefect thing for Téa. That's when something behind a store window cot his attention. _'Prefect!'_

He bought a red rose and a gold necklace with a blue heart diamond.

_/I think you can work the other steps by yourself. But how to kiss is different…first you…"_

_/ Yami, I know how to kiss. /_

Yami chuckled and turned his attention to the clock at the top of the tower.

_/Yugi… its 5:30 and you have to go and change before your date. /_

Yugi left the store and went to his house. He wore tight blue pants and a black shirt with a blue jacket covering it.

_/These things are killing me but if I'm going to impress Téa then I better do it right. /_

He told himself. He put the necklace in a heart shaped box and the rose on top of it.

_/ Lets just see how I do and Yami; I'll call you if I need help okay//_

_/ But Yugi….it won't be a date if I'm there. /_

_/Please Yami! I need your help on this//_

_/All Right /_

_/Thanks /_

Yugi took a deep breathe. "Here I come." He said to himself and he left the Game shop.

Love's Tough

Chp.1

First Date

Part 2 by DSL

As Yugi was on his way to Téa's apartment he kept thinking _"what if I mess up and Téa will never want to go on a date with me again."_

Yugi made it to the front of her home. _"Okay. I'm in front of her door, I can do it!" _Yugi told to himself. _"Okay."_

"Ding-Dong" the door bell went. Téa asked "who is it?"

"It's me Téa!" Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi! The door is open, come in, I'm almost ready."

So Yugi came in. "You can get something to drink Yugi." Téa offered; she was at her bedroom.

Yugi just waited and when Téa came out, she was wearing a baby blue dress that was up to her knees. It sparkled like a diamond. Yugi was speechless now. "You're looking great Yugi." Téa said as she gave him a wink.

Yugi blushed "You look…"

In his mind; Yami kept saying that she looked simply wonderful. Yugi was to shy to tell Téa she was looking beautiful. Yugi tried to say it but no words came out of his mouth. Yugi took a beep breathe and said "Téa, you're looking beautiful." Yugi flushed.

"Thanks Yugi!"

"Um…Yami thinks you're looking beautiful as well."

Téa smiled since it was a complement from the pharaoh "Oh, tell him thanks! And I'm ready, so should we go?"

"Oh, Téa I brought you this rose and if you want you can wear this necklace, but only if you want." And Yugi's face was same color as the rose.

"Oh Yugi, it's beautiful! Thank you and of course I'll wear it!"

Téa put it on as soon as she received it. That made Yugi happy.

"So… should we go now Téa?"

"You bet! So where to first Yugi?"

"Maybe a movie, if you want?"

"A movie sounds great! Let's go!"

As Téa and Yugi left the room Yugi offered his arm when they left. Téa thought to herself _"why did Yugi do that?"_ While they walked to the theater a gang came up to Yugi and Téa.

"Wow! What a beautiful lady!" The leader of the gang said to Téa. "Why don't you lose this kid and go out with a real man."

"Please." Téa rolled her eyes.

"Look baby! You're making a big mistake! All the girls love me!"

"My friend and I are on a date so leave us alone" The gang looked at each other thinking that boss is never going to get this date. But Yugi was thinking of all the things their leader was telling Téa. Yami unsteadied of him coming out but Yugi refused. Yugi didn't speak until the leader grabbed Téa by the arm and told her in an angry voice "Look cutie! You're coming with me and that's finally!"

"If she doesn't want to go with you then leave her alone!" Yugi's voice came in with anger. The gang just started laughing. But Yugi didn't care, he was just thinking about getting even with this guy for bothering Téa. The leader threw Téa to the ground. "You're going wish you never said that to me punk!" He told Yugi. Then Yugi said, "You'll wish that you never met me or Téa! Mind Crush!" Soon the bully was down. The gang got angry and they were going to beat Yugi up.

"Yugi look out!" Téa shouted. She was very worried. Yugi did the same thing and the gang was on the ground as well. Téa was surprised because she knew Yami could do that but not Yugi! Yugi walked to Téa and kneeled beside her and asked "Are you alright Téa?"

"Yeah. Thanks! How did you do that Yugi? I mean, I knew Yami could do a mind crush but I've never seen you do it."

"I'm surprised as well but I guess when I saw that guy doing all that stuff to you I got mad and….." Yugi stopped, uncertain if he wanted to continue but that was enough for Téa. They just both looked into each others eyes; Téa's to Yugi's, Yugi's to hers. Silence met between them. When the two snapped out of it, Yugi helped Téa get up and both of them walked to the theater.

"I'll buy the tickets Yugi. You got me the necklace and then saved me so I'll buy the tickets. And don't tell me its okay." Téa said.

Love's Tough

Chp.1

First Date!

Part 3

By DSL

"So Yugi what movie should we see?" Téa asked

"That movie looks okay." Yugi answered

"Sure."

As soon as Téa and Yugi sat down for the movie Yami asked a question.

_/ Yugi! How did you know how to do a mind crush/_

_/ I don't know Yami and you know that Téa asked me the same question and I didn't have an answer. /_

_/ Not true Yugi. You were going to tell her your answer but then you stopped! Remember/_

"Earth to Yugi?"

"What! Oh, sorry Téa I was talking to Yami. What did you say?"

"I said the movie is going to begin in 5 minutes so do you and Yami want something to eat at the snack bar?"

"Just popcorn Téa, that's all, thanks."

Soon Téa came back with an extra large popcorn bag, one large soda and one median soda.

"What's this Téa?" Yugi asked with a surprise.

"One extra large popcorn bag for us and just in case Yami gets hungry as well, a large cup of soda for you and if Yami wants some too and a median one for me." Because Yugi and Yami are in Yugi's body they needed twice as much Yugi would need. The movie began and it wasn't good until there was a part that scared both teens and made them grab each others hands. They both looked at each other and both blush.

The movie was done. "That was a good movie." Téa said trying to make them forget what they just did.

"Yeah, the ending was good." Yugi said back still remembering. "So what do you want to do now Téa?"

"How about dinner?"

"Do want to eat at the Rosebell Restaurant?" Téa thought that Yugi was trying to impress her now.

"Okay!" Téa answered back.

As Téa and Yugi were walking to the restaurant they came to a bench and stopped for a while. Téa looked up and stared at the stars. It was a beautiful and romantic moment. But Yugi, it felt a bit strange with the silence.

_/ Yami! Are you awake//_

_/ Yugi? What is it/_

_/ Téa and I are alone and it is very quite and…/_

_/ Grab her and kiss her/_

_/ Yami! This is Téa remember//_

_/ Yes, I remember. That's way you got to kiss her. /_

_/ I listened to you about the other things but this is taking it to the next level. /_

_/ And now you most kiss her/_

_/ Okay. but if she hates me for this I'm blaming you. /_

Yugi bended over to Téa's lips; pocking his lips gently. Téa saw that Yugi was coming in for a kiss and felt hers doing the same. Téa's lips actually touched his. Yugi's emotions started to gain control of him as his tongue started to swirl around hers. Téa's tongue rolled over his. Yugi's arms started to wrap around her, trying to push her mouth more into his. Téa was going to retreat but when she felt such strong soft arms go around her waist, she could only melt in them. After a couple of minutes of kissing; the two leaned back. Yugi's arm still around her waist.

"I'm sorry Téa. A part of me wanted to do that and…"

"It's okay! I'm actually glad that you kissed me."

"You Are!"

"Yeah! But maybe you should have done it longer."

"I'm sorry for that too…I wanted to do it longer but I got scared that you would hate me and…"

"Hate You! Yugi you're my best friend and I would never hate you because you kissed me. Come on! Let's go eat!" Yugi was finally able to get his arm off of Téa.

As Téa and Yugi walked to the restaurant, Yami started to talk you Yugi.

_/You did good Yugi. I will retreat and leave you two in _

_privacy. /_

_/Thanks Yami for your help. / _

"Well we're here." Téa said. So Téa and Yugi got a table next to the window. 15 minutes later an annoyer said "Hey you crazy girls, there is someone I want you to meet its John Richer the 8th. And one of you girls is going to get picked to dance with him so John pick." All the girls shouted pick me, pick me. The girls said that expect Téa, she was happy being with Yugi. Then finally John went their table and said to Téa

"Ms. May I have this dance?" Téa didn't want to in front of Yugi and especially when they kissed; but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she said okay.

Yugi watched Téa dance with him and he wished he could of traded places with John. After they danced, another slow song came up and Téa went to Yugi and said "Come on Yugi! It's our date and we haven't danced. So come on, please!"

"I don't know how? I mean… I want to but-"

Before Yugi can finish Téa pull him out of his chair and took him to the dance floor. Lucky Yami was there because even if he treated a couple of minutes ago, he helped Yugi on the first steps but then Yugi got the hang of it. Yugi's arms wrapped happily around her waist into a loose embrace as his mind simply listened to the romantic music. His face still smiling and his legs trying not to step over hers.

When they were done, Yugi paid and they left the restaurant and when they got to Téa's apartment they both thank each for the night and when Yugi left Téa thought to herself that this date made it more confusing because she thought she love was Yami but now she thinks she is **really** in love with Yugi. But with Yugi, Yugi had fallen more in love with Téa. He couldn't forget what happened with the bully and holding hands and the kiss and-"

"The kiss." He thought to himself. "I need to give the **right** kiss to her. But when?"

_/Give it to her when you and Téa are ready. /_

_/Yami… I think you are right. /_

The End.


End file.
